The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Many enterprises and their computer systems utilize virtual machines provided by a virtual data center, such as a cloud service provider (CSP), and other virtualized resources, such as virtual storage, virtual computing resources, or virtual database resources that are accessible through the internet. Such cloud services may provide a client with many benefits, such as reduced costs, easier scalability, and a reduced administrative burden. However, cloud services also pose new challenges for clients of these services, such as increased security risks or inconsistent performance. Clients of such cloud services would benefit by solutions that minimize such disadvantages, while requiring low implementation cost and effort.